Доктор для Эми
by Kisassi
Summary: Доктор вовсе не так добр, как он был. AU, OOC.


Если бы ее спросили, как давно она знает Доктора – она бы ответила: «Всегда». Хотя его знакомство с ней и началось в саду у дома, где упала ТАРДИС, но, вспоминая собственное прошлое снова и снова, Эми находила в нем Доктора. И еще – она не знала, какое же прошлое вспоминает, потому что ее воспоминания накладывались друг на друга и изменялись постоянно.

— Нормально, это вполне нормально, – говорил Доктор с его всегдашней жутковатой улыбкой. – Люди напрасно думают, что их прошлое константа. Констант не существует. Кроме одной, но не будем говорить об этом.

Потому, она знала его всегда. И всегда нуждалась в нем. И всегда боялась его.

Того самого странного человека в лохмотьях, разрушившего половину ее дома, убирая трещину со стены. Да, именно того, кто выстрелил в ее, Эми, школьную подругу и того, кто стер из реальности ее жениха. Это в том варианте реальности, где это было реально, потому что в другом – родители были живы и дом цел, Мэл сбегала с ней после уроков, а Рори водил на свидания. Были еще разные варианты: без Рори и Мэл, или с другими Рори и Мэл, с живыми родителями или без них, с птеродактилями и пришельцами, с черным, пустым небом, с белым коридором и бесконечным лабиринтом… Но Доктор был всегда. И всегда он был одним и тем же.

— Решай, Эми Понд, – голос слегка высокомерный и безразличный, – кого ты спасешь, людей или кита?

— А нельзя спасти всех? – спрашивает она.

Он смотрит на нее из-под челки и под этим взглядом Эми хочет съежиться и опуститься на пол, рядом с вечно-молодой королевой, ноги которой вывернуты под неестественными углами.

— Решай, а не то умрут они все.

Эми кажется, что она слышит, как тикает таймер на бомбе с именем: «Доктор».

— Тебе не жалко их?

— Мне тысяча лет, Эми Понд, вся моя жалость закончилась давным-давно.

— Зачем я тебе? – спрашивает она позже.

Доктор улыбается.

— Чего ты хочешь?!

Он наклоняет голову набок и смотрит на Эми. Просто смотрит, и она чувствует невыразимый ужас. Будто в фильме, когда знаешь, что вот-вот на героя нападет монстр, а монстр все не нападает. Только, что хуже всего, это не фильм, а ее жизнь.

Когда они встречают Ривер – Доктор кажется раздраженным. Он шутит, как всегда, и говорит колкости, но Эми уже научилась видеть изменения в его настроении.

— Это ошибка, – говорит Ривер Сонг, – так не должно быть. У меня записано иначе.

Эми пожимает плечами, она уже смирилась с тем, что рядом с Доктором не бывает «правильного» и «неправильного» в привычном смысле, есть только: «то, что ему нравится» и «то, что ему не нравится». Его спутница боится, что она может скоро перейти во вторую категорию и тогда… А что будет «тогда» – Эми не знает. Может, Доктор просто бросит ее на очередной планете в очередном времени или оставит вечно блуждать по коридорам ТАРДИС, однажды он «забыл» ее так на двенадцать часов и повторять не хотелось… А может Доктор сделает еще что-нибудь, что ей даже не может прийти в голову. Ведь она просто маленький, хрупкий человек, как и многие до нее.

Доктор сбрасывает в трещину всю экспедицию и всех ангелов, Ривер удается уйти, а Эми спрашивает, хотя и давала себе обещание не ворошить жизни Доктора:

— Что стало с другими твоими спутниками? Я видела несколько старых записок с именами. Что случилось с Вики, Йеном, Сарой-Джейн, Джейми, Ниссой, Турлоу, Эйс и Мартой?

— Их нет, – отвечает Доктор так, что Эми больше не хочется спрашивать.

Венеция. Они кружат в танце, хотя бальный зал и пуст. Остался всего день до того, как этот город будет стерт с лица Земли. Доктор говорит, что это единственный способ остановить вторжение инопланетных вампиров. Эми ему верит, потому что у нее больше никого нет: ни родни, ни друзей, ни любимых. Ей кажется, что кто-то был, но она не может вспомнить его имени, а найденное позже в ТАРДИС, у пульта управления, золотое кольцо отзывается болью в душе, но не дает ответов.

— Ты безумен! – кричит Ривер и падает с крыши.

Точнее сказать: Доктор сталкивает ее с крыши.

Были и другие варианты, их будет бесконечно много, но каждый раз Доктор, так или иначе, убивает всех вокруг Эми так, чтоб у нее не было выбора, кому доверять. Он остается единственной кандидатурой.

Когда они оказываются в гостинице, открывающей страхи, Эми Понд знает, кто ждет за дверью ее номера. И то, что он же стоит за ее спиной странным образом добавляет уверенности.

Какой бы ни была реальность для Эми – в этой реальности всегда будет Доктор. И он всегда будет тем, что пугает ее до дрожи. И он всегда будет тем, кто, в конце концов, убивает ее.

И тем, кто наполняет ее жизнь смыслом.


End file.
